The Talk&Game Show of the Century!
by Neon-Night-Light
Summary: Dawn, Paul, May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Harley are all going to be in a talk/game show! Oh, and newsflash! Gary and Leaf have joined!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm doing a talk/game show!!!!!!!!!!!My first one! Also my first fanfic so please no flames. I'm really nervous. _Deep breath, calm down. _**

Alright its going to have May&Drew and Paul&Dawn and Misty&Ash, Harley, Pikachu, and Brock. I think you an tell the shippings by the way

I paired them. If you're confused, please tell me.

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN! First, though a personal interview for everyone.**

**AHEM. MAY YOU'RE UP!!!!!!!!**

May: Hi!

Me: Hi to you to, May! about that change you've been going through....How are you doing?

May: What change?

Me: Rolls eyes. So obvious. Oops, Wait a second.....wrong person change of subject now! Pastes smile on my face. literally

May: ....

Me: oh, yeah woops again. Your on here for the whole world to see so no pressure!Say hi to everyone!

May: Pickles?! Where?!

Me:_ Tries to sweatdrop but can't due to the fact I'm nnot anime._ May, there are no pickles here.

May: Awwwww, I wanted a pickle....

Me: Uh uh nothing here except an easy bake oven. were in brocks kitchen. WAIT A SECOND!!

May: Why are we in Brock's kitchen?

Me: Because everybody else kept eavesdropping in the studio

Outside Brock's kitchen......

Brock: _Ear against door _Darn it! She knows I use easy cook ovens. I gotta get outta here now. I am permanantely scarred for life what am I gonna do........! AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN, AW MAN-

Misty: Brock! Quit whining. ther's other peoples lives at stake than yours!_ Ear is propped agianst door. _If only I could find my ultra mega latest edition of hammers...._searches through pockets_

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika? Why are we here?

Dawn: No comment Pikachu_._

Pikachu: PIKACHUUUU!!! _shocks Dawn_

Dawn: _recovering and sticks tongue out at pikachu and mutters about sueing the peron who came up with the saying, Like trainer, like pokemon._

Dawn again: _finally recovers._ Darn it, I can't hear a thing!

Paul: Is that due to the fact that you're ten feet away from the door?

Drew: Shaddup, ya guys. I dont know how long we can eavesdrop before being figured out.

Ash: From Summer?(Me)

Misty: _hisses. _No, Harley!

Harley: Oh my gosh, did I just hear my name?

Everybody: Uh-oh

Back in Brock's kitchen......

Anonymous voice(Harley): Ooohh... Brock is a big fat liar! Brock is a big fat lar!Brock is a-

May: Wonder what Drew's doing?.....

Anonymous voice(Harley): OH MY GOSH!!!!_squeal. _MAYSEYS IN LUV WITH DREWSEYS! MAYSEYS IN LURRRRRRRVVVVVVVEE WITH DREWSEY!MAYSEY-

May: _Face_ _looks like tomato. _Who the is that, and shut your mouth!

Me:Sorry, seems like we got some univited guests. O_pens door to let pikachu, dawn, ash,misty, brock,and drew in. Paul's standing up and so is Harley._

Me:Wait a second, HARLEY!!! WHO INVITED HIM HERE!AND WHERES PRIVACY?

Dawn: _looks up and sees Paul._ Paul, get down here! _he gets pulled down._

Me: Nobodys going to answer?_ All stare at me innocently._ Dont you use the puppy dog eyes!

Harley: Ooh....I wear purple underwear with pictures of Drew on it!! _girly squeal. _And don't worry Summy, we were just-

Misty: Harley, way too much info!!!!!!!! _Everbody tries not to look at gay guy._

Harley: But-

Me: Do not want to hear a single word of it, Harley, not a single. Me and May going to the super secretive studio, where nobody, I repaet NOBODY is going to eavesdrop, understood? Everbody, please tune in for the next episode, where the games will hopefully begin! In order for that I need questions and dares which equals reviews! Bye!! Say bye everyone to the readers!

May: Bye!!!!!

Dawn: Bye!!!

Misty: Bye!!

Harley:Goooood bye, everyone!!_ waves weirdly_

Pikachu: Pika, pika!!_Bye, bye_

Boys:...

Me: That's one of the things that they sadly have not learned to say yet, but hopefully they will have learned by the next show!

**Please review and give suggestions and such! You can also give questions and dares for our contestants!!There listed up on the top of the page. So... REVIEW!**

**_CharmedPokemonMagic_**


	2. Continued Interview With May

**CONTINUED INTERVIEW WITH MAY, BUT OUTSIDE**

Brock: Hi once again to my game/talk show. Did I mention that it's a cooking one now, too? And we're taking out Pikachu, Harley, Paul-

Paul: _Growls. _Hey, what's your problem with me being on this show? I never wanted to come here in the first place.

Ash: Yeah! And where are Summer and May?

Misty: _whines. _Assshhh, where've ya been?

Ash: _Flips through script. _Well, I was at the part about Harley joining the aliens that are taking over the world, but Harley was the only one who wanted to keep that one, so I think we took it out and now we're at the part that's, um, er…

Brock: Cooking with the world's greatest chef and his-

Drew (Enters):Easy bake oven.

Ash: I wonder how Drew knew that..?

Dawn: Ooohh…I bet you guys ten bucks hes got super powers!

Misty and Paul: You're on.

Misty: _collects money. _Wow, coming on this show wasn't so bad after all, at this rate, I'll be rich!

Paul: _Collecting money also_. You said it.

Ash and Dawn frown. Pikachu observes silently wondering how he's going to escape these bunch of weirdos.

**ME AND MAY HAVING INTERVIEW AND NOT KNOWING THEY ARE BETTING OR ELSE I WOULD THROW THEM OUT**

Me: Finally, no more interruptions, though I do feel a little guilty for not letting them in…. should I be?

May: I don't think so.

Me:_ brightly_. Okay, then so-

BOOM!!!!!

May and Me: Ahhhh!

May: _Jumps out of fluffy red chair of her request onto ceiling._ What was that?!

Me: I don't know. _Looks up. _And I think that's your cue to come down from the ceiling.

May: alright. _tries to get down ceiling. _Ughh, I can't get down!

Me: Try harder, May, you can do it!

May: _starts kicking, hitting, scratching and then to her regret, biting the ceiling.__Tries to rub tooth. _Ow…I think I broke a tooth.

Me: aww… what am I going to do? I'm never going to get through this interview. May's stuck on the ceiling and might've broken her tooth.

And who the heck knows what the rest of them are doing….. Oh yeah, it might not be the time but I'd like to thank jmanski141 for his

review! Thanks!

May: _pouts._ What about me??

Me: Ummmm… Hey, maybe the reviewers would care to help out because I'm in desperate need of reviews and you need to get down.

Please review and send your suggestion to how May can get down or who will save her. You'll be mentioned in the story and May will be

happier. I really want questions and dares for the contestants too so please review!

May: _from ceiling. _Yeah, please review because I don't want to be staying here for the rest of eternity!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Bye! _CharmedPokemonMagic_**


	3. What really happened

**Me: Hi everybody! Welcome back!! **_**Waves mic crazily everywhere.**_

May: _sweatdrops._

Me: _Pouts because I'm not, yet again, anime so I can't sweatdrop_. Anyway_, _I'm really happy you guys! I got dares _and _reviews!! Thank you-

May: Why are you happy!!?? I'm stuck on the ceiling!

Me: _Grits teeth. _Well May, if you didn't interrupt me, you would know by now! Jeez, I swear Drew's rubbing off on you!

May: _Pouts and_ _look a bit freaky because eyes are popping out due to being stuck on the ceiling. _Okay, fine, and Drew is not rubbing off on me!

Me: Well apparently not since you don't know yet to use your pouts for him only!

May: Huh?

Me: Never mind, hehe, oh, and the reviewers are probably mad at you for interrupting me thanking them.

May: _Looks down and to the side where there are extremely mad reviewers._ May's eyes pop out further if possible.

Me: Well, like I was saying before to the reviewers, thank you so much you guys!! You really are the best! I'm giving you all brownies_! Gives double chocolate chip fudge brownies to reviewers and bananas to ones who are allergic_. (I think of everyone!) Sorry at the end of the other chapter, but I went braindead and for the late update, SCHOOL!! Arrg.

Reviewers: Yay! Gobble up brownies and bananas.

Me: Okay, May, they gave me ideas for how to get off the ceiling and dares and questions that you may not like for afterwards. Are ya ready?

May: But I didn't get a brownie.

Me: You will. I wonder what caused that big boom in chapter two though…

_Reviewers, May, and Me ponder about what happened…._

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED**

Ash: I'm bored.

Paul: Then shut up.

_30 seconds later_

Ash: I'm still bored.

Paul: _grunts_

Dawn: This isn't fair, I thought we all going to be able to participate in this show.

Drew: Is that the longest word you've ever said? (Participate)

Dawn: Nooo…. I've said plenty others…

Paul: Then shut up.

Dawn: Please stop saying shut up Paul.

Paul: _Looks annoyed and amused._ Oh yeah, why?

Dawn: Because I said so. Please? Pretty please with cherries on top? _Gives him puppy eyes._

Paul: _Still grunts but promises to stop saying shut up._

Dawn: Yay! _Gives him hug_. Thanks Paul! _Paul blushes but doesn't push her off until 5 seconds past since she was about to choke him._

Camera Man: _says secretly. _Aww, sweet, kids these days…

Ash: Wow, Paul actually stopped saying shut up. _Ponders to think what the meaning of life is now._

Misty enters: Ash, think of it this way, if you died, how would you feel?

Ash: _Thinks of that and starts to choke up._ Thanks Mist that would be terrible, but wait, how did you know I was thinking of that?

Pikachu: Pika, pika, pipika! Your soul mates Ash!

Ash: _Didn't hear Pikachu and just pets it.._

Pikachu: _Unwillingly lets Ash pet it because it has an itch, before adding mental note to take Ash to ear doctor._

Misty: _Beams but say,_ Well, er, Ash, it's up on the screen. _Points to computer screen._

Ash: _Looks at screen. _Whoa, dude, this thing is taking not of everything we're saying!?

Misty: Yeah, Ash.

Ash: Wow, I didn't know that! Thanks again Misty! You're so smart!

Misty: _Is practically shining and blushing. _Your welcome Ash!

Camera Man: _Whispers. _Oh, wow, priceless, just priceless.

Drew: _Rolls eyes and mumbles about hopeless lovebirds and yells, _Get a room! _And storms out leaving everybody stare after him. _

Camera Man: _Yells out of temper. _Spoil Sport! If you're so jealous, go get yourself laid!

Drew: _Storms back in with red face and yells. _WHO SAID THAT!?

Brock suddenly comes sliding in on one knee: Nurse Joy? My one and true love? My shining star in every night, my every pride and joy? Nurse Joy? How I-

Dawn: _sweatdrops along with others. _Brock, I hate to break it to you, but Nurse Joy's not here.

Brock: What?! But it says it on the screen. _Points to screen where everybody reads except Drew, who thinks he is too sexy to and also is very mad._

Pikachu: pika pika pika pipikachu. Uhhhh, I was just thinking Ash should go to the ear doctor, Brock…

Brock: Ohhhhh, WHAT!! I want Nurse Joy! I want Nurse Joy! I WANT NURSE JOY!!

Camera Man: _Freaking out. _It's okay, Brock, here want to see the camera?

Ash: Wait a sec, then you're a cameraman?

Camera Man: Yes, and I am very proud to be.

Dawn: We get to see the camera?

Camera Man: _Now regretting what he said._ Well, if it will make Brock stop whining and a certain spinach colored head to stop glaring at me then, go ahead!

Ash: Yeah!!!!! I'm going to make spinach out of this! _Runs over to camera._

Misty: _finally acting like herself. _Ash, you dumbo, you take pictures with it, not make spinach! _Takes out hammer, which she found in the refrigerator where Ash hid it who swore it looked a bit hot and whacks it at Ash. It hits camera instead and camera goes all the way down…._

BOOM!!!

**BACK WITH MAY, ME, AND REVIEWERS WONDERING WHAT CAUSED THE BIG BOOM**

Me: Well, um, it better not be something stupid like a camera getting whacked by a hammer and then falling to the ground. _Snorts._

Reviewers: _Sweat drop_

Me: Well okay May, come on, let's go get you off that ceiling! And if there is any damage to it, then our buying me a new one! Oh, yeah, by the way…_walks out of studio babbling to self, as May stays stuck on the ceiling and sweatdrops._

Me: _Already 20 feet away from studio. _May?! Are you coming???

May: I'm stuck on the ceiling! I can't go anywhere!

Me: Rushes back into studio. Oops, hehe, sorry May, I'll just bring Drew to you! Rushes out of studio to find Drew.

May: WHAT!! DREW!? _Looks at reviewers. _What did you guys tell her?

Reviewers: _Evil grins and cackles._

May: _frowns and backs down into the ceiling even more._

Me: _Rushes back in with everyone except Harley and Camera Man who I scolded for ever_ _trusting Ash or Misty._

May: Hi everyone!

Drew: May? Where are you? _Looks to ground where everyone else does._

Me_: Trying not to laugh. _Um do guys honestly think May's that small?

Drew: Yes.

Me: I think she's even taller than you. I mean, in the episodes, she sometimes looked taller, and in the others, she looks shorter! Ironic, isn't it?

_Everybody stares at me. Cricket chirps. Get squished by random guy 1,003._

May: I'M UP HERE!!!

Everybody looks up.

Misty: What are you doing on the ceiling?

Me: Well you see there was a big CRASH then a BOOM and then, and then…

Everybody stares at me again.

Me: ENOUGH WITH THE STARING!! I'm just really hyper right now! May just jumped out of her chair and then got stuck on the ceiling! Sheesh!

Dawn: So how do we get her down…?

Harley: _comes skipping in. _I'm here everyone! I knowww you missed me, so I made cookies!!

Me: That's very …kind of you Harley… _trying not to show true feelings_

Harley: _Girly squeal. _Ooohh, yes, isn't it? Look here are my favorites. _Searches through basket on arm._ Here it is!! Or here they are! _Takes out cookies in shape of Drew and May._ Marches them through together in air and starts singing dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum, dum!!

Me: _Weirded out._ Yeah, Harley, even though I like contestshipping, making cookies of May and Drew are really uncalled for.

Drew: That's supposed to be me!?

Harley: Oooh, yes, Drewy, and don't you see, here's May! And here's your wedding! You're going to invite me though right? I'm your closest friend, right Drewy? And Sum, I made myself, too! _Takes out cookie in shape of Harley._

Dawn: looks through basket and gasps. Is this supposed to be? Picks up cookie in shape of Dawn.

Harley: Oooh, yes, Dwany, I don't know you yet, but I will, and when I do, we will all be a happy family! You, Drew, May, and me!!! And you and me will be invited to May's and Dewey's wedding! And then I'll wear underwear with pictures of May _and_ Drew! Here, looky, May and Drew are kissing! _Makes disgusting kissing noises and makes cookies smash together and crumble._ And now-

Hand comes out of know where and takes a cookie. Everybody looks up to see May munching very angrily.

May: What!? I've been stuck here for at least an hour, and Harley comes in with people shaped cookies! Stare at him!

Everybody stares at him.

Harley: _Pouts_. May, you ate Drewy! I don't think he's too happy…..

Drew: _Grunts_. No, I'm not.

Me: _Whispers_. Because his girlfriend is stuck on the ceiling.

Drew: What?

Me: Looks innocent. Nothing! And stop stalling, we got some dares and questions everybody! Aren't you happy? _Jumps up and down._

Paul: God forbid.

Me: I'm serious.

Silence

Misty: How are they like then…?

Me: You guys might not like them… but I don't care!

May: AND WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!???

Me: The reviewers gave me an idea to get you down May. How many times do I have to say that?

Ash: You see, Pikachu, I'm not the deaf one, May is!

Pikachu: Pika, pipikachu. No, Ash, you're right, you're the dumb one.

Brock: Can't we just get on?

Me: Yes, here's the first reviewer!

**From: ****gyaradosmaster**

Dawn: Nice name! Don't you think, Paul?

Paul: _Grunt._ I don't see what's so special about it.

Dawn: Don't worry; I'll be sure to get him for that. Glares at Paul.

**hmm.. you could take dynamite and broke ceiling or drew could save her and here are awesome dares hahahahahaha.**

**drew i dare you to say i love you all to your fangirls.**

**may i dare you to kill all drew's fangirls so no one will stop you having drew.**

**brock i dare you to get a girlfriend.**

**paul and dawn i dare you act like each other for an hour.**

**ash how many books have you read?**

**misty do you love ash?**

**harley are you a man or a woman?**

**pikachu do you like dawn's buneary?**

**_ps i think this will be really good_**

Me: Claps, yes I think this will be really good too! Thanks!

Misty: What do you mean, they're horrible!

Me: What part?

Misty: The part about me.

Me: Ooohh, that means it's true!

Misty: _Turns red._ Noo!!

Me: Don't be selfish, now, Misty, it's contestshipping's turn!

May: Hehe, I'll pass…

Me: Why, May, I thought you wanted to get down from there? And you know what contestshipping means?

May: Noo…But I enter contests, so it means me, right?

Drew: You can't get any dumber can you?

May: What!!?? At least my ego's not as big as the universe!

Drew: Mine's not either. Throws rose in May's face.

May: Grr.. I can barely hold it! You choose to give a rose for beautifly, now!?

Drew: Flips hair. _Yeah._

Paul: Wow, Ash, there's somebody even dumber than you in the world.

May and Drew: Hey!

Me: Aww, that's so sweet, they said it at the same time! And they're fighting! In my studio! I need pictures; my friends would never believe me! _Rushes off to find camera._

Paul: I meant May, Drew, but I guess you are too.

Drew:

Ash: Doesn't Drew need to get May off the ceiling?

Me: Yes, oh, I'm so sorry, just got caught up in the moment, my bad. So Drew, get May off that ceiling!

Drew: How?

Me: Get a ladder or something.

Drew: From where?

Me: What, am I supposed to produce it out of thin air, or something?

Ash: I think so.

Me: Ash, you're just as selfish as Misty. I told you it was contestshipping's turn!

Drew: Then get me a ladder!!

Me: Fine. _Wand comes out of no where. _Bibbidi, Boppidi, Boo!_ Produces ladder out of thin air_. Happy?

Harley: Yes, Summy!!

Me: I wasn't exactly talking to you, but okay! Wait I need my camera, don't save May yet! _Rushes off again._

Drew: Nope, I'm saving her now. _Climbs up ladder and then_ _suddenly May falls on top of him making them tumble down with ladder onto floor._

Drew: What the heck, May! _Blushing with May on top of him._

May: _Also blushing_. Oh god, I'm s-sorry Drew I don't know what happened!

Me: R_ushes back with camera to see May on top of Drew. _OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED!!!

Ash: May fell on top of Drew.

Misty: I think she can see that Ash!

_May and Drew try to get off each other._

Me: No, not yet!! I didn't get a picture! Stay still. _Snaps camera everywhere_.

May: Summer!!! _Turns red._ I'm getting off!!_ Hops off Drew. Drew hops off at same time, resulting in another crash._

Drew: _Groans, face all red._ May!

Me: Don't worry, May, I got enough pictures to sell on e-bay! And whoa seriously, is it that you guys can't get enough of each other? You're on top of each other again.

May and Drew: _Both bright red. _No, we're not!

Ash: It says it on the screen.

Drew: _Sarcastically_. Where'd you learn that Ash?

Ash: Misty!

Dawn: Are you guys going to stay on top of each other all day? _Casually observes them._

May: N-n-noo. _Gets off Drew successfully this time._

Drew: _Flicks hair and gets gracefully off floor._

May: Show-off.

Brock: I want Nurse Joy, so do what's told up there!!!

Drew: Fine. What's up there again? _Looks to screen._ You want me to.. WHAT!!? I agree, with Paul, now, I don't like your name.

Dawn: WHAT!! That's it, Misty, can I see your hammer?

Misty: I'm glad to see this side in you for once, Dawn, I'm very proud of you. _Hands Dawn hammer._

Dawn: _Beams._ Thanks. And now…… BAM, BAM! _Drew and Paul have very big bumps on their heads._

Me: STOP STALLING!! SAY IT DREW!!!

Drew: _Rubs head_. I hate you.

Me: Nice to know, NOW SAY IT!!

Drew: But where are they?

Me: Oh, oops, random guy 6,300,922 please bring in fan girls please!!

Random guy 7,220,876 comes in instead with Drew obsessed fan girls.

Me: Hey, where's random guy 6,300,922?

Random guy 7,220,876: Dunno.

Me: Well, tell him he's not getting paid and Drew-

Fan girls: OMG IT DREWW!!!!! GET HIM!!!!!

Me: Please calm down!!!!! Nice little fans…. he's just got something to say to you…

May: _Eyes filled with flames._

Fan girls: Yes, Drew? _Start bowing down to him as everybody else sweatdrops._

Drew: Oh God, well, um, you see, I hate you Summer, ILOVEYOUGIRLSBYE!

May_: Is hard as a statue and isn't moving as a worried Misty and Dawn poke her._

Me: _Laughing my butt off along with Ash, and strangely enough Harley and Paul. Brock looks dreamily at the fan girls._

Random guy 7,220,876: _Pushes fan girls into studio closet._

Fan girls: OMG HE LOVES US HE LOVES US HE LOVES US HE LOVES US!!! _Keep on chanting._

Drew: _Freaked out. _Kick them out of here, what are you doing!?

Me: They're needed for another dare. May?

May: _Finally speaking_. Yeah?

Me: You have to kill them.

May: Yes!! Misty, hammer?

Misty: _Hands her hammer._ You and Dawn are really freaking me out now…

May: Opens up closet and does unspeakable things while everybody else in studio is shielding their eyes except Harley who is munching on cookies and yelling, You go girl!

Random guy 132 takes out remainings of fan girls.

May: _Sit's down on couch and gives Misty back her hammer really happy_. That felt good.

Misty: Good for you May, _backing away._

Ash: And I thought Misty was violent.

Pikachu: Pika, pika? Yeah, who knew?

Me: Oh, wow, what people do for love so May, you have Drew to yourself now!

May: _Turns red._ But I don't want him! That sounds wrong!

Drew: _Flicks hair arrogantly_. Everybody wants me May.

May: _Turns red again_. Well, I don't!

Me: It's Brock's turn now so you guys shush up! You have to get a girlfriend, Brock.

Brock: Huh?

Me: You… Have …To ….Get…A…Girlfriend…

Brock: No problem. _Flicks hair._

Misty: _Sweatdrops._ Just pretending to act like Drew won't help you get a girlfriend Brock.

Brock: It won't?

Drew: No, you need my great looks and personality, too.

May: You're too full of yourself.

Drew: Have a problem with that?

May: Yes!

Me: _Glares._ Its not contestshipping's turn anymore so both of you get over yourself! Brock, go get a girlfriend.

Brock: Um, all right.

Me: _Puts video camera on him secretly_. Okay, bye, Brock, good luck! _Cheery smile and wave. Secretly sets up TV and popcorn._

**Scene change**

**Brock: Hey nurse Joy?**

**Nurse Joy: I'm married.**

**Brock: What, you can't be! Nooooo!!………**

Dawn: Ha, told you Nurse Joy was married! You owe me ten bucks, Paul!

Paul: I was lying.

Dawn: WHAT!

**Scene Change**

**Brock: What do I do now? (Sits on bench with picture of my studio and me, I'm famous!! Hehe)**

**Random girl: Are you all right?  
**

**Brock: **_**Looks at girl**_**. No, I- **_**Oh God she's beautiful. Has heaven sent her down to me for us to be together? WoW. Her hair, her eyes…**_

**Brock: **_**Blurts out.**_** Will you marry me???**

**Random girl: Um, I don't even know you….**

**Brock: I'm Brock.**

**Random girl: I'm Lucy.**_** Smiles**_**.**

**Brock: **_**Her smile, she's an angel, she has to be!**_** So will you marry me? **

Ash: And you guys say I'm stupid!!

Pikachu: Pika. You are.

Misty: Shush!

**Lucy: Well, if it will make you happy…we could go on a date?**

May: Did Brock just get asked out on a date?

Drew: Yeah, what are you, deaf?

Harley: Drewy, why can't you be nice to Maysey, and all of us be a big happy family?

Drew: I choose not to answer that.

**Brock: Yes, Yes, Yes!! I'm so glad I was dared to do this! I love this Game/Talk show!!**

Me: Thanks! I do too!

**Lucy: WHAT!! **_**Walks away.**_

**Brock: No, Lucy, my angel, the apple of my eye, come back!! **_**Lucy runs out of view. Oh no, Brock thinks.**_

Me: Wow, how tragic.

_Everybody else nods in agreement while munching on popcorn._

Me: You guys get up! Brock's coming back, I-

_Brock enters._

Paul: _Snorts._ Too late.

Brock: You guys were watching me? _Goes over to couch sadly._

Misty: Yeah, tuff break, sorry.

Brock: Why can't I ever get a girlfriend?

Dawn: Aww Brock, you will someday.

Brock: when?

Me: Some day Brock, someday, sorry, but Brock couldn't get a girlfriend so moving on!

Ash: To where?

Me: To the next dare! DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN.

Ash: You are evil.

Me: I think Drew's rubbing off on you, too.

Ash: Huh?

Me: Never mind, Dawn, you and Paul have to act like each other for an hour.

Dawn and Paul: WHAT!!

Me: Aww, did you guys notice they said it at the same time?

Brock: _Glumly_. No.

Harley: Oh, Brocky road, don't be so grumpy, I did, Summy!

Me: It's Summer!!!

Dawn: I'm Paul, and you better back off. Oh, God, and Summer, get over yourself!

May: Whoa, that was good.

Paul: Oooh, I'm Dawn and I want to be the world's best coordinator when I grow up! And Summer, you're the greatest!

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu. This feels really weird.

Me: You said it. But thanks for the compliment Dawn! Or wait, was it Paul?…..

Dawn: _Grunt._ How much- _grunt _-time do we have to do this for?

Paul: Duuhh, Dawn, 1 hour.

Dawn: Don't 'Duuuh' me!

May: I don't think that's something Paul would say…

Pikachu: Me neither.

Misty: It was fun while it lasted.

Drew: What did I do to be in this situation?

Me: Hey, Dawn, Paul, DON'T LET YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER GET IN THE WAY!!!!

Dawn: _Turns red._ I wouldn't ever love that troublesome girl. _Twitches then falls over anime style realizing what she just said._

Paul: And I wouldn't ever love that big meanie sized jerk! _Starts to soften up thinking of what he just said._

Brock: _Violin plays secretly from random guys 8,760 and 564,799._ I want to give you some advice, Paul; don't screw up your chance with the person you love over some silly thing. You'll regret ever losing her. _Random guys stop._

Ash: Where did that music even come from?

_Everybody looks towards me. _

Me: _Puts up hands._ I don't know!

Misty: Yeah, put your hands up where I can see them!

Drew: What?

Misty: _shrugs sheepishly_. Err, yeah, sorry to many cop movies.

Me: Okay, then, Ash's turn!!!

Ash: For what?

Drew: For your death wish, Ash, it was nice knowing you.

Ash_: Turns towards me_. He isn't serious, is he?

May: No, Ash, that's just Drew showing off being arrogant.

Ash: Okay…you're telling the truth, right?

Me: It doesn't matter Ash you have to do it.

Ash: Or else?

Drew: There's no 'or else' Ash or I would've found it.

May: Not me! _Remembers killing fan girls with joy._

Me: There is a 'or else' Drew, you were just too dense to figure it out. And May didn't want to find one. I'll throw Charizard on you Ash if you don't do it, so you're question is…. How many books have you read?

Dawn: WHAT!! When I had to act like Paul!

Me: You still have to.

Paul: Crud.

Misty: He's probably read one book in his whole lifetime.

Harley: What, not you too Missy! Don't act like how Dewy does to May! I think Ashy has read tons of books, right Ashy?

Ash: Well, um, I don't take count of the books I read!

May: You should.

Ash: _Acts stubborn. _Well I don't.

Me: Why not ask Pikachu? He's Ash pokemon after all.

Pikachu: 1,679,000.

Everybody: _Gapes._ What!

Pikachu: Just pulling your leg, 7.

Me: 7?

Pikachu: 7.

Dawn: WoW. Even I've read more.

Me: Dawn, you're supposed to be still acting like Paul!

Dawn: Sor-ry.

Me: Ahem!

Dawn: Yeah, whatever. _Grunt._

Me: _Smiles_. Good.

Ash: Look, they were just needed to pass school and become a pokemon trainer, okay? They were just picture books, even!

Misty: It's ok Ash, we believe you even though it's hard to believe that you're so retarded to have read only 7 books.

Ash: _Picture_ books.

Drew: Makes you seem even more retarded.

May: Drew, be nice, and Hey Misty, do you love Ash?

Misty: _Blushes and tries to ignore question. _What makes you ask that?

Paul: It's up on the list of dares and questions.

Misty: _Tries to change subject now._ When the heck are you going to stop acting like Dawn?

Paul: When she stops acting like me.

Dawn: No you dense girl, in about 5 minutes.

Drew: You guys are seriously freaking me out now.

May: Wow, Drew, you actually have feelings.

Pikachu: Why are you and Drew acting like each other?

Brock: They're not.

Pikachu: Yes they are.

Harley: Of course they are Brocky road, just like Polly and Dweeby!

Brock: My name is BROCK! Get that through your enormous purple head! And do you mean Paul and Dawn?

Harley: Yes, of course blocky Road!

Brock: _Holds head between hands._

Pikachu: _Shakes head. _Brock, don't try getting through to him because it just goes out the other ear.

Paul: Yeah!

Dawn: Quiet for once you pesky girl.

May: Dawn, when are you going to turn into my best friend again?

Dawn: When jelly's made out of pig feet.

Drew: In other words, May, since you probably didn't understand, never.

May: But isn't jelly made out of pig's feet?

Everybody stops what he or she is talking about and thinks about it.

Ash: Hey, where's summer you guys?

**TV suddenly turns on showing me and Misty in a room alone.**

**Me: It's been one hour. **_**From TV.**_

Dawn and Paul: YESS!!

**Misty: Why would you say that?**

**Me: Um, well because, well, stop stalling!! Tell me are you in love with Ash?**

Ash: What's going on?

Dawn: Shush Ash.

Harley: Don't worry, I'll tell you Ashy boy-giggles- Misty-

Ash: I think I got it, thanks.

**Misty: Nobody can hear us?**

**Me: Weelll, of course not! **_**Crosses fingers behind back.**_

**Misty: Well, of course I love him! He's my best friend after all! Just like May and Dawn! Doesn't everybody love their friends? **_**Smiles uncharacteristically. **_

Dawn: You're my best friend too Misty!

Pikachu: I knew it, Misty would find a way out of it_. Sighs._

Ash_: Confused_. Out of loving me?

Paul: No.

May: Aww I wanted to know if it was true!

**Me: That's not exactly how I meant it Misty…**

**Misty: I know. **_**Evil smile.**_

**Me: Great, just great, you found a way out of it, let's just get back to the studio.**

Brock: Guys, turn off the TV.

Paul: You do it.

Dawn: No, Drew should do it, he's closer.

Drew: I'm not doing it!

May: They're coming!

Harley: I'll do it!!! _Giggles_. Flies off to shut TV in purple cape.

Harley: Harley saves the day again!!

Pikachu: How? _Tries to get farther away from him._

Ash: Didn't you see Pikachu?

Harley: With my super powers!

Me: Where did you get super powers?

Misty: I don't think we should've ever let the Secrets Room.

Me: Me neither.

Harley: From the super powers shop! You should really go there sometime Drewy.

Drew: I'll pass. They probably have nerds and geeks there anyway. People _moa _doesn't associate with.

May and Me: Get over yourself.

Paul: Can't we just go to the next question?

Misty: Apparently not.

Ash: That's too bad.

Me: What are you guys even talking about? Look Harley, are you a man or a woman?

Harley: I am shocked to hear you ask that Summy, I'm a man of course! _Pouts._

Drew: _Mutters_. Sure don't act like one.

Harley: What was that Drewy?

Drew: Nothing.

Me: O.k. then! Pikachu, do you like Dawn's buneary?

Pikachu: People actually had questions for me?

Me: Yup.

Pikachu: Oh, great, well then, I _suppose _I do, I mean, well…. Err

Me: Aww that's sooo cute!!! Shipping's for the pokemon their selves!!

Paul: Great, just great….

Me: Hey, you beat your pokemon, so I don't want to hear you talk about them!

Paul: _rolls eyes_. They'll get too weak if you start going emotional on them.

Dawn: That's still not an excuse! And wow, I have to tell buneary that Pikachu like her! Back in a sec.

May: Wow, Paul, you're even worse than Drew…

Drew: Why are you always talking about me, May? _Suddenly looks happy._

May: Turns red. I d-don't.

Drew: _Flicks hair._ Yes, You do. Can't blame you anyways.

May: Arrg!

Ash: May, I didn't know you were a pirate!!!

Misty: _Rolls eyes annoyed. _She's not, Ash.

Ash: Really?

Harley: Of course not, Hun! Mayseys would never become a pirate with me around! Excuse me now Ashy and Missy, there's a cheerio stuck in a tree, I must save it!! _Flies off._

Brock: _Watches. _I've got a headache. Anybody got an aspirin?

Pikachu: I would want one too if pokemon could have them.

Me: This _is_ my story, I could change that…. But I won't! Sooo, stay tuned for the next episode! I won't promise things will stay under control! Also, for the game part of this show…what game should I do? PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE A SUGGESTION! I know some game shows like **Wheel of Fortune and Deal or No Deal, Are you smarter than a 5****th**** grader**? And many others, but I'm not sure which one guys would prefer….

Drew: How about go home and stay home?

Me: Nope. That's not even an option or a game show.

Ash: Aww man.

May: Wait a sec, so this episode's already over?

Me: Yes…Feels weird doesn't it? Hmmm, and this one was so long!

Dawn: Yeah…

Misty: So this whole thing hasn't ended yet?

Me: What?! No, not yet! I still have some pain to cause- I mean, happiness to you all!!

Paul: Like we're going to believe that.

Me: Fine, don't believe me, but the reviewers are going to get you for that. Hehe.

Misty: Um, bye everybody!

May: Yeah, Bye! _Waves_

Dawn: I thought you guys might want to know buneary likes Pikachu too, so bye!!

Me: That's so sweet!! TAKES NOTE-One shipping down- I mean, Bye and remember, more reviews equal more updates!

Harley: I just saved a cheerio!! Now he can have his own big family! Byeee!!! I must take him back to his family now._ Flies out._

Drew: That's it, with Harley being able to fly, the world has ended.

Ash: Bye! I think I'm going to go get a picture book; this show has inspired me a lot!

Me: By the way, Furyfur will be one of the people's reviews that will be showing up in the next show. Boys?

Drew, Paul, Brock, Pikachu: Bye.

Me: YESS!!!! They said it! _Punches fist into air._

Paul: You didn't leave us much of a choice. You threatend to throw charizard on us.

Me: Yup, and I would have.

*****************************

Yeah, sorry, this wasn't as funny as I wanted it to be but I got really sidetracked. I'm getting less hw tho, so that's a relief. The next chappie will be even better, you'll see. Bye!

**_CharmedPokemonMagic_**


	4. Poptarts

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a … month and more. But I'd like to warn you this chapter is really long (because of songs), and that'll hopefully cover it. Hope you enjoy it! :)

****************************************************

Dawn: *Walks into studio*Huh, where is everybody? _Yawns._ Oh, hi, people-who-are-reading -this. *Takes out piece of paper_* _the paper that Summer gave says to come at 03:10 A.M. So, here I am!! And-

Paul: *_Walks in*_ anybody should be sued for suggesting waking up this early.

May: *_Drags herself in*_ Yeah, I know. _Grunts and rubs red eyes._

Drew: Somebody woke up on wrong side of the bed this morning.

*Misty, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu are her*

May: I'm not a morning person, Drew, so back off, okay?

Drew: Ouch, wow, and I thought I'd never see the day when May developed a backbone!

Misty: Who cares?! What I want to know is why we had to wake up at 03:10 in the morning! And where is Summer?

Ash: Don't know.

Brock: So we woke up for nothing?

Dawn: Nooo…um, well….

May_: *suddenly disappears and come back_* Ohmigod, Ohmigod, there are boxes of POPTARTS outside!!!! _Jumps up and down._

Everybody: *_Sweatdrops*_

Drew: Hey, at least she's not grouchy anymore.

Pikachu: What? What do you mean outside?

Dawn: She means they're out of the studio, Pikachu.

Pikachu: I know that!!!

Ash: Whoa, poptarts, seriously?

May: Yeah, there are BOXES of them, but there so big and heavy. I can't get them in! _Fidgets._

Misty: Where outside?

May: Outside the main door entrance thingy-migingy!!

Ash: I'm not just standing here; I'm going to get poptarts! I'm hungry, anyways. *Leaves as everybody follows*

Ash: Okay, on a count of 3 everybody. _Holds door._ One…Two…Three! WAHH!

Brock: What happened?

Ash: I accidentally pushed it when I was supposed to pull.

Drew: Er, Okay.

Misty: It's not okay!!! Open the door!!!!!!!!!

Ash: Okay, 1… 2…-

Paul: _Annoyed._ You don't have to count every time.

Dawn: Paul, now he's going to start all over, and I'm hungry!

Ash: One…Two…Three…. AHHH!!!!!! _Is covered with boxes filled with poptarts._

May: You did it Ash!!! I LOVE you! _Hugs Ash._

Drew: _Twitches._

Misty: _Knows that is May being May but is still uncomfortable. _Come on; let's just eat poptarts!

Pikachu: Thinks to self. Hmm, Drewsy and Missy are jealous! What did I call them? Harley get out of my head! Great, just great, his gayness is affecting me. If that's even a word…

Everybody: Yeah!! _Each take one box._

Pikachu: Um, hey, where do we go with these?

Brock: There's a table right there.

_Everybody goes to table and eat poptarts._

May: Chocolate's the best.

Drew: No way, May. _Flicks hair. _Mint is better.

Misty: Wait a sec, grass head, cinnamon rules!!!

May: _Laughs_. Grass head. Hahaha.

Drew: _Turns red and glares at May. _What's so funny Miss Red Riding Bandana?

May: What did you call me?

Paul: _Grumbles and hasn't even touched a poptart._

Dawn: Look, guys, I have the perfect solution to this.

_Everybody still fight over what type of poptart is the best._

Dawn: _Grits teeth._ I said, I have the perfect solution to this!!!!!!!

Finally gets everybody's attention.

Pikachu: Sheesh, you didn't have to yell.

Dawn: Yes, I did, and I'd just like to say strawberry poptarts are the best.

Paul: Yeah right, troublesome girl, blueberry is.

Dawn: _Looks down at Paul's plate and frowns._ But you didn't even eat any!

Brock: If all you don't shut up, I'm going to tell Summer that Paul and Dawn got married, May and Drew had a child, Ash and Misty are on their honey moon, and Pikachu reduced all of you to ashes, so SHUT UP!!!

Everybody quiets down except Pikachu, who chews happily on smore poptarts, thinking of that day.

Me:_ Walks in with mop muttering about how the random dudes couldn't sweep, and then notices them. _What's going on here? _Raises up mop in case of attack._

Harley: We're just eating poptarts, Sum.

_Everybody jumps up._

Drew: AH, Harley, when did you get here?! _Cowers in chair._

Harley: Just now! With my telekinetic powers of course, Drewsy! I'm not going to pass up the opportunity of eating waffles!

Dawn: I thought they were poptarts.

Harley: Poptarts, shmarttarts, Dawny, let's just eat!

Me:Wait, you guys are eating POPTARTS!!?

Brock: Yeah, so?

Me: They weren't for you, they were for the reviewers!!!!

May: Uh-oh.

Me: Oh, well, and they were for you guys, too, but why are you guys eating poptarts at 3:30 in the morning?!

Ash: Cause you told us to.

Me: Huh?

Dawn: Yeah, on the paper it said to come at 03:10 A.M.

Me: _Snorts._

Drew: Hey, what's so funny about that?

Me: That you guys actually thought you were supposed to come at 03:10 A.M.

Ash: What do you mean? Weren't we supposed to?

Me: Noooo, you guys were supposed to come at **10:30 A.M**!! _More snorting._

_Everybody looks at me in disbelief._

Me: Wow, anime characters are so dumb these days. *Sigh*

Misty: Hey, it's not our fault; Dawn told us that we had to wake up this early!

Dawn: Nuh-uh, Ash said that!

Ash: Hey, don't listen to me; I'm the guy who's read only 7 books!

May: Yeah, but Pikachu said that we had to wake up real early, or you would take away our bedrooms! And I like mine.

Pikachu: Yeah, I like mine, too! _Jumps up and down._

Me: Really? Yay, I knew you guys would! I wouldn't take them away; I would just ask the reviewers to torture you guys more! I wouldn't go as low as taking your bedrooms.

Drew: Is that supposed to be meant in a good way?

_Everybody shrugs._

Me: Um, not exactly, sooo…can you stop eating the reviewer's snacks please?

Harley: Alrighty, fine, Scummy.

Me: Summer!!!!!

Harley: Whatever.

Me: _Grits teeth._

Misty: Um, aren't you going to offer the reviewers poptarts?

Me: Yeah, yeah, I'd just like every reviewer to pick their poptarts and enjoy them through out the show now! Thanks! And here's our first reviewer:

**I'm guessing I need to dare them! HERE I GO!  
Paul- Wow I hate you. Change into a pink tutu and confess love for every male. I'LL BE BACK.  
Dawn- You get to...wear the prettiest clothes on the face of the planet! Keep up the good contest work!  
May and Drew- Adopt a baby Pichu and train it TOGETHER!  
Ash- Learn in a college. Then say Paul and Gary are awesome and way better than you.  
Misty- Dye your hair purple. She said she didn't want to in the show! ^^  
Brock- Decide on ONE GIRL. No ties.  
Pikachu- Dance with Bunneary to a song of Summer's choice!  
Harley- Get all the guys in a cancan line.**

**Great fic, and can Gary pretty please join the madness? I wuvs Gary. PLZ. Bye!**

**~Furyfur**

Paul: _Sarcastically. _Gee, thanks for the comment.

Me: Change! _Hands him pink tutu._

Paul: _Takes one look down at tutu_. I am NOT wearing this.

Me: You got no choice. Now CHANGE! _Points _towards_ dressing room._

Paul: Crud. People who review this are all losers anyways. _Regretfully goes into changing room. _

Me: THEY ARE NOT! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Runs after Paul and about to open dressing room door…-

Misty: _Pulls me back._ **You can't go into the boy's dressing room!**

Me: But he insulted the reviewers!

Misty: _Rolls eyes_. Come on, let's go. _Drags me back._

Dawn: I can't wait to see how Paul looks!

Pikachu: Me neither!

Me: Yeah, seriously, wouldn't it be funny if he battled in that!! SWEET REVENGE! _Dies of laughter._

Me: Anyway, let's go on to the next dare while he changes!

Ash: _Scared_. I thought you were dead.

Me: Why?

May: It says it on the screen.

Me: Well, May, you shouldn't believe everything you read. Dawn, go change!

Dawn: Me too? _Goes off to change._

Paul: _From changing room._ I'M NOT COMING OUT!

Me: HEY! You ARE going to come back out and I am going to laugh my butt off when you do!

Paul: NO I'M NOT!

Me: BUT FURYFUR SAID YOU HAVE TO!

Paul: No, she didn't, she just said to change.

Me: Well, in my world she did! You come out RIGHT NOW!

Paul: _Comes back in pink tutu, cursing out loud._

Me: Hey! No swearing! This is a k+ show and I plan to keep it that way! And, oh, wow…

_Everybody stares at him laughing with Paul cussing even louder._

Me: I have got to get a picture!! _Snaps camera everywhere. _SWEET REVENGE, I mean, Yay, I got another photo into Pokemon's most embarrassing moment's album! Just after May's and Drew's incident of falling on top of each other!

Harley: I want to see!

Me: Too late. By the way, Paul, you have to confess your love to every male in the room.

Paul: _Almost cussing at the top of his lungs._

Misty: And don't forget the warning of her being back!

Me: I think he's already in denial. Hey, Paul, I told you…NO SWEARING!! Now do what's told up there!

Paul: Fine. _Whispers_. I love you, Drew, I love Harley, too, and Ash, and I love Pikachu, and I love Brock.

Me: _Leans in closer._ Did he even say something?

Brock: I don't think so…

May: LOUDER!

Paul: It didn't say I had to yell.

Me: Wha? Come, on, this was supposed to be the key moment! _Go checks on review._

Ash: _Looks at screen._ What does the screen mean by checking the review? Is it going to fly off?

Brock: No, Ash, it just means-

_Review suddenly sprouts wings, flies by and out the window._

Everybody else: Stare at window.

Brock: Then I guess it did…

Me: Oh, well, I have a copy right here, and yeah it says that he doesn't have to yell.

Paul: _Grunts._ Then I 'm getting out of this. _Storms to dressing room in pink tutu._

Dawn: _Comes out of dressing room and poses._ What do you guys think?

All too stunned to speak. Dawn is wearing a sparkly, strapless, midnight blue dress that reaches to knees_ (Sorry, I suck at clothes describing) _with clear blue sandals and hair is piled up on top of head._ (Imagine it! :))_

Me: _Finally speaks. _You look great, Dawn!! _Remembers mop is still in hand and shoves it through Ash's mouth._

Ash: Wjfjrgjrwhgweghwehgh? _Tries to shove mop through throat and glares at me while I give him sympathetic looks._

Dawn: _Doesn't notice Ash._ _Spins._ Really?

May: Yeah, Dawn, you look gorgeous!

Misty: You'll knock Paul's breath out for sure.

Dawn: _Blushes. _Thanks!

Me: _Points_. Here comes Paul now! _Tries to push mop down poor Ash's mouth while there is no one looking._

Drew, Pikachu, Brock: _Pretend they were never looking at Dawn in fear of Paul._

Paul: _Stops short seeing Dawn._

Dawn: How do you think I look Paul?

Paul: Hm.

Dawn: Uh, thanks?

Me: Aww, this picture is going into the Pokemon romance moment's album! _Snaps camera._

Brock: Um, can't we just go on…?

Me: Sore loser. I guess. Bibbidi, Bobbidi, Boo! _Appears baby Pichu._ May, Drew, train her together!

Drew: But May's probably going to kill it before we can.

May: No, I won't! And it's a _she_, not an it! I think we should name her...Alice? _Cradles baby pichu in arms._

Drew: Alice? No way! You have no style May; she doesn't even look like a Alice. We should name her…Vanessa.

May: _Turns red._ I do too have style! And Vanessa is too long!

Drew: _Smirks._ No you don't and that's what somebody with the kind of name like May would probably think.

May: Oh yeah? Well your name is the past tense of draw!

Misty: Rolls eyes. I don't think you guys need to name it.

Pikachu: Hey, have you guys noticed most of your guys' names are words?

_Everybody pauses to think._

Drew: Yeah, so?

Pikachu: So how about if you name the pichu a word.

May and Drew: NO!

Paul: Rolls eyes. Hypocrites.

Me: Wait, see where Pikachu is going with this. Yes, I got the perfect and most obvious name! _Rose! DUH!_

Drew: It's…

May: Perfect!

Me: No need to thank me! Seeing how Drew flirts with May by giving her roses is evidence enough!

Drew: _Flick hair. _Hey! That's not true! They're for beautifly.

May: Yeah, Drew, I figured out they weren't for beautifly last talk show.

Drew: _Turns slightly red._ I'm the one who give them, so I think I know who they're for. Which is Beautifly.

Ash: _Finally has swollen mop and is trying to talk_. The-en-n why are you re-ed?

Me: Because he's in loooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Weeeeeeeeee, that was fun to say for some reason.

Drew: May, can we just go train?

May: Yeahhhh……._Go to training room._

Dawn: Drew got busted!

Brock: Do you actually believe they aren't going to do-um-other things in there?

Me: Hey! I trust them! At least, I think I do, but you don't know what spinach heads and girls with red bandanas could get their selves into…

Misty: Jeez, you guys are weird; the first thing that comes up in your mind is _that_? _Shakes head._

Me: Brock brought it up! And, okay, moving on! Ash, aww, you're going to be leaving my show! You're actually going to learn something! I thought I'd never see the day-_starts to sneeze on imaginary tissue-_that you'dgo to college. I mean, I mean-_sobs_-wait a sec, how will you be able to participate on this show?

Paul: So you can abduct us all out of our normal lives and force us to be here, produce a ladder and pichu outta thin air, but can't make college go faster?

Me: Hmm, good point, Ash, let me get my wand and you'll be off to college! _Starts rummaging around for wand._

Ash: But I don't want to go to college! Um, what is college?

_Everybody falls anime style._

Dawn: I think it's a sorta school you have to pay for?

Paul: You don't know what college is?

Dawn: I know! Well, I mean, I don't know much…. How can you expect me to, I don't even have to go to school!

Me: LUCKY!!! I'm so jealous, you guys have pokemon and just get to battle and have pokemon and enter contests and have pokemon and have adventures…. Did I mention have pokemon?

Pikachu: Just about a hundred times.

Harley: Summy, if you were in Pokemon, would you be my friend?

Me: NEVER!!! I'm so mad that you even suggest that that I'm going to- Bibbidi boppidi boo! _Turns Harley into a toad._

Brock: What did you just do?

Dawn: Oh my gosh, Harley's a toad!

Misty: _Grumbles. _It was about time somebody did something.

Me: Ash has already gone to college and came back in .7567 seconds! Hmm, I'm good! And did I just change a game show contestant into a toad? Oops.

Ash: Pie equals 3.14 and so on.

Misty: This is not for real.

Pikachu: I know, right?

Paul: As long as Harley's a toad, I'm fine.

Dawn: What do you have against Harley?

Paul: I'm not comfortable around gays.

Misty: That's sorta offensive….

Brock: _Rolls eyes_. Since when is Paul not?

Me: Exactly, he always is! Anyways, Ash, you need to admit that Paul and Gary are awesome and way better than you.

Ash: I will say it even though it is not true. Paul and Gary are awesome and better than me.

Paul: I knew that anyways.

Drew and May come back.

May: Hey, what happened while we were gone?

Me: Eh, nothing much…Ash just went to college in less then one second and got freaking smart, had to say that Paul and Gary are better than him, and Harley got turned into a toad. Not that the reviewers asked for that though…. But we all saw it coming.

Drew: Right…

Harley: _Croak Croak._

Me: Sorry Harley, I don't speak toad, does anybody here speak toad?

Ash: I do.

Brock: Well he just went to college, what do you expect?

Me: Here, let me just turn Harley back. GNFJBVJRBVJBERJ!

Dawn: I thought you were supposed to say bibbidi boppidi boo?

Me: Eh, but that spell was getting boring. And too perky. Anyways, Harley is human again! Unfortunately!

Harley: Hey Huns, did ya miss me?

Pikachu: Not in the slightest.

Drew: Mutters. Should've left him as a toad…

Me: Misty, just go dye your hair purple.

Misty: NOOOOO!!!! I mean, seriously, purple out of all colors? No offense, Paul.

Paul: Hn.

Me: Okay, I knew that this would happen, so Misty, you got two choices. Either dye your hair purple, or get kicked to the moon.

Misty: _Looks at me in horror._ All right, all right! _Go dyes hair purple._

Me: Brock, you have another chance for love! Decide on one girl, no ties. Understood?

Brock: Um, I think, hey Dawn, will you go out with me?

Me: This is ikarishipping!!! You can't ask to go out with her! _Faints even thinking of that idea._

Paul: _Growls._ And she's belongs to someone else.

Dawn: _Confused._ By who?

Pikachu: I'll give you one hint, his name starts with a p and ends with an l.

Me: _Revived._ In other words, Paul.

Dawn: I belong to nobody!

Me: Yes, you do, you belong to Paul.

Dawn: No I don't.

Me: Yes, you do.

Dawn: No I don't!

Me: Yes!

Dawn: No!

Me: Yes!

Dawn: No!

Me: No?

Dawn: YES! I mean, wait, you little….

Brock: I thought this was my dare.

May: I did too.

Drew: It is, May, what, do you have short-term memory?

May: NO!

Brock: I'll just be on my way now from these crazy people, and find my dream girl!

Me: You go do that! _Tries to escape crazy Dawn._

Brock: _Leaves._

Pikachu: _Glum. _I wish I could have left with Brock.

Harley: Don't worry, Pinchy, you have me!

Pikachu:……..

Ash: The TV's set up! Where's popcorn?

Misty: _Hair currently purple_. Got it right here!

Ash: _Tries not to look at Misty's hair_. Where's everyone else? And oooh, Teletubbies is coming on! _Watches Teletubbies on TV._

Rudy: I'm here! Hi Misty!

Misty: Um, h-hi Rud-dy.

Ash: _Looks up from TV and looks at Rudy._ The red teletubbies are haunting me! What are you doing here?

Rudy: Just here to enjoy a film.

Pikachu: _Walks in and stops shortly seeing Rudy_. I don't think you were supposed be on this show.

Me: What the-_ beeeeeeeep-_ is Rudy doing here?Grr, you Orange Island guys are always hitting on Misty! Back off, she's Ash's! _Pulls out chain saw._

Rudy: AHHHHHHH! _Runs away._

Dawn: Huh_, he looked like a teddy bear. _Cute!

Me: _Pulls chain saw towards her_. What did you say!

Dawn: Nothing!

May: Are we not allowed to cuss any more?

Me: What makes you say that?

Harley: There was a beep outta nowhere huns.

Me: No, I'm just not allowed to cuss, which is not fair, but it says in the contract I have to be a role model for you guys.

Paul: _Snorts._ Yeah, right.

Ash: I think it's true, Paul, look at the contract on the wall. It has those things you call, um, what were they? Letters! Aren't they tiny? Oh no, they're hurting my eyes, AHHH! _Falls on top of couch._

Paul: _Grunts and rolls eyes._

May: Woo, movie night!

Drew: It's not even night, May.

May: _Pouts._ You just have to go and ruin my fun.

Me: Popcorn, check, TV, check, no gay purple head guys with cacturne costumes interrupting the good movie…_looks over at Harley._

Me: _Sighs glumly_. Unchecked.

Pikachu: Hey, what's Lucy doing on the screen?

**ON TV OR WITH BROCK**

**Brock: Oh where, oh where has my Lucy gone, oh where, oh where can she be?**

**Lucy: I'm right here, Brock. **_**Sweatdrops.**_

**Brock: Will you take me back? I actually do like you!**

**Lucy: Seriously?  
**

**Brock: Seriously.**

**Lucy: Well…All right….**

**Brock: YES!!!!!**

Misty: Good thing this time he didn't say it was a dare.

Me: Spotlight on Pikachu and buenary please!

May: Why?

Me: Because Pikachu and Buenary have to dance!

Pikachu: We do?

Buenary: Huh?

Me: Song and special effects are going off in 3, 2, 1!

**I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world-**

Me: Oops! Wrong song! I wonder who put that in there? _Glances to a snickering Ash and Drew, and Paul._

Misty: Weirdos. _Goes over to change song._

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive.  
_  
Dawn: Buenary, don't just stand there, dance!!!

Buenary: Yayness!

Dawn: Same goes for you Pikachu!

Pikachu: Fine.

Start dancing with each other.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.**

**'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.**

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

Girls: That… was awesome!!!!

Boys: …Yeah

Brock: I got myself a girlfriend!

Me: Who the heck put that Barbie song in my cd player!? Flame eyes.

Paul: Revolting.

Dawn: No it wasn't!

Harley: Polly, can you get in a cancan line pweez?

Paul: WHAT?

Drew: _Snickers._ He said you had to get in a cancan line.

Harley: You, too, Drewsy.

Drew: Why me?! Why must you people torture my handsome self so much?

Misty: Quit whining, it's only the fourth show!

May: It is? And Drew…You are so _not_ cute.

Drew: I said, handsome, not cute, Einstein.

Me: This show is boring. I'm changing the channel. Where's the remote?

Pikachu: No!! Don't touch it, it's a decoy!

Me: Huh? How'd a remote decoy get here?

Harley: The monkeys placed it there, Huns!

Ash: What monkeys? And what's with the button on it?

Pikachu: Ohhhh, that. I wouldn't press that BIG, RED button-

Ash: _Press. _

Pikachu: -that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DIE on it?

Ash: Oops?

Misty: Ash, you dumbo! _Chases him with hammer._

Paul: Monkeys and Santa Claus? What's next?

**BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM (footsteps)**

Dawn: Is it just me, or is that a BIG, RED monster-

May: It's a monster.

Dawn: -that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it?

Drew: _Snorts_. Well, it apparently doesn't know how to spell "die".

**Big, Red Monster that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it: **_***mysteriously and suspensefully takes out a bunch of white t-shirts from behind its back***_

Me: NOOOO!!!! Not the shirts!!!

**Big, Red Monster that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it: **_***mysteriously and suspensefully takes out buckets of ink from behind its back***_

Me: NOOOO!!!! Not the buckets!!!

**Big, Red Monster that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it: ***_**mysteriously and suspensefully dunks the shirts in the ink behind its back***_

Me: NOOOO!!!! Not the dunking!

**Big, Red Monster that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it: **_***mysteriously and suspensefully takes out a chainsaw, gun, revolver, pistol, knife, sword, poison, and various other murder weapons from behind its back***_

Me: Okay; now it's just getting boring, _again_. Hey dude, thanks for the tie-dye shirts! _*Waves goodbye to Big, Red Monster that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it, which disappears in a flash*_

Brock: You know, he left all his stuff here_. Vaguely points to murder weapons and buckets._

Harley: _*stares wide-eyed and bushy-tailed at the big hole the Big, Red Monster that says DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR PREPARE TO DYE on it made when he crashed in*_ Faints.

Misty: Whoa.

May: Whoa.

Drew: HARLEY FAINTED!

Pikachu: Really, where?

Harley: I'm all right!

Drew: Sulks.

Me: Did you see that?

Misty: Yeah, and that monster could've killed us all!

Me: Not that! He left a _hole! _A hole, darn it! And he was never scheduled to visit, along with Santa Claus and the monkeys…oh great, Paul, Drew, Pikachu, Brock, Ash, if you don't get your butts in a cancan line, I'm going to have to _BEEP_!Understood?

PDPBA: Okay! _Scared and get in a cancan line, start swinging their legs and doing all those moves._

Dawn: Woo! You go Paul!

Misty: Um, maybe I should introduce the next reviewer since Sum's not looking so good. _Glances to me choking on sandwich._

Pikachu: Maybe you should…

May: Wait, but isn't Furyfur asking if we could bring Gary on the show?

Me: _Jumps up hearing this_. Okay, we got 2 more contestants everyone!!! Welcome Gary and Leaf!

Pikachu: But it only said Gary.

Me: But what's Gary with out Leaf?

Ash: A leafless Gary?

Gary: I'm a what Gary?

Ash: Nothing!

Leaf: Hi everybody! _Sunny smile._

Me: I like your attitude, Leaf, next!

That was funny so don't diss yourself

Me: thanks! It's nice to be appreciated! I don't get noticed for my true talent that often…. glares at Pokemon characters.

**Dare and truth time!**

**Drew: I dare you to kiss May. On the lips and no excuses**

**May: After Drew kissed you did you enjoy it?**

**Brock: Give Pikachu a massage since you're a breeder and Pikachu is awesome**

**Paul: Why are you so dark and gloomy?**

**Dawn: Make Paul smile and be a tiny bit cheery. No one likes frowns.**

**Ash: Do you ever plan on going to the Orre region?**

**Misty: Do you love Ash as in the "I wanna kiss you way"?**

**Harley: Give us all one good reason why every character on this talkshow should bash you**

**Pikachu: I LOVE YOU! So how does it feel to be the real brains (It can't be Ash for obvious reasons) and muscle behind your team?**

**I likez brownies and update ASAP!**

**Pikana**

Harley: Like OMG! Mayseys and Drewsy have to give each other kissies!

May and Drew: …

Me: Contestshipping forever!

Everybody except Drew: Huh?

Me: Never mind. We're getting some fluff! No excuses Drew, you gotta kiss May on the lips.

Drew: _Rolls eyes._ Yeah, I see that on the screen. No problem_. Goes over and kisses May on lips for 5 seconds._

May: _Redder than Misty's hair and touching her lips._ Whoa.

Me: Something's wrong here, Drew would never give in that easily…. But, whoah, Drew kissed May!

Dawn: And it wasn't even the occasional peck!

Pikachu: _Thinks to self. If only Ash was smart enough to do that to Misty._

Me: Enough drama, enough drama-

Gary: Dude, Drew, you just kissed a chick with a red bandana!

Me: I said, ENOUGH DRAMA! Am I supposed to scream myself hoarse?

Paul: That would be nice.

Me: _Glares._

Leaf: Hey, May, how'd the kiss feel?

May: To tell you the truth, it was…just, wow! It was like nothing else!

Drew: _Flicks hair. _Really, May.

May: No, um, never mind!

Misty: Finally got the guts to do it.

Dawn: They make such a cute couple! _May and Drew roll eyes._

Me: THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU GUYS! Ugh, Brock, go give Pikachu that massage.

Brock: Fine.

Pikachu: Yay, I'm finally appreciated.

Misty: Why is Paul always dark and gloomy? Cause…. that's actually a good question! Why are you always dark and gloomy, Paul?

Paul: No comment.

Dawn: Come on, Paul, please?

Paul: I said NO COMMENT! I can be what ever I want to be.

Me: Ooh, ouch, what little secret is Paul keeping here?

Paul: I'm not going to tell you so stop asking me!

Dawn: Sorry, Paul, you're right; it's not any of our buisiness.

Me: Yes, it is!

Paul: Clenching fist and glaring.

Dawn: Anyway, can we start new? Friends? _Extends arm._

Me: And maybe even more…?

Misty: You're the most horrible matchmaker ever! Let them have their moment! _Drags me off._

Me: Oh, well, I have to focus on Gary and Leaf's relationship more, anyhoo.

Paul: What, you go off making friends with everyone?

Dawn: _Frowns._ I'm not friends with Kenny anymore because he told everybody I had a haircut like a chimchar.

Paul: Snorts and gives tiniest smile of the universe.

Leaf: Wow, touching. And Dawn didn't even know that was her next dare!

Gary: _Snorts_. Oh, yeah, touching all right.

Me: Right now I would yell out what the name of Leaf's and Gary's pairing…. but I forgot.

_Everybody falls anime style._

Misty: Like I said, worst matchmaker ever.

Ash: But you aren't that good yourself, Mist, remember when those rivals, Tony and Emily, Nidorans fell in love?

Me: Oh, oh, I remember this one! And then Misty tries to get them together and says they're too mature to admit, but they really like each other, and then Tracey's says, yeah, just like you and Ash!

Misty and Ash: _Look at each other slightly red. _NEVER!

Tracey: Oh, yeah, I remember that trip, too!

Leaf: Why's Tracey here?

Tracey: Just going, bye!

Brock: That was weird…

Pikachu: Yeah….

Me: Ash, do you ever plan on going to the Orre region?

Ash: _Brightens up._ Totally.

Me: If you do, I think you should invite Misty along.

Gary: Geez, is she like this all the time?

Leaf: Hey! Don't diss the talk show producer!

Gary: Why? It's not like she can do anything about it-

Me: Oh, I could torture you for the rest of your life! A fate worse than death!

Paul: Oh, that wouldn't be too good, would it? _Sarcastic._

Me: Nope, it wouldn't, and another good truth/dare! Misty, do you like Ash in that way?

Misty: What way?

May: It's on the screen.

Misty: _Blushes after reading. That_ way?

Me: _Irritated._ Yes, that way!

Misty: Um, maybe…All right, yes! So, um, excuse me!_ Runs away to who knows where._

Ash: _Thinking over what Misty said and is speechless._

Me: Interesting, very interesting. And hopefully she's gone to the bathroom.

Harley: Hola, amigos!

Leaf: Hi! Um, who are you? And why are you speaking Spanish?

Harley: I, honey, am the famous coordinator Harley. You do not know me?

Paul: Wish I didn't.

Me: Harley, you have to give a good reason why everybody on this show should bash you.

Harley: Who would want to do that?

Drew: Me.

Harley: But Drewykins!

Drew: Don't call me Drewykins! It's stupid.

May: And it's sort of weird.

Harley: _Pouts._ All right, well Mayseys would cause I cheated on her multiple times, Drewsykins would cause he loves me-

May: Why would Drew bash you if he loves you?

Harley: Mayseys! Don't interrupt me!

May: Fine, fine. Continue.

Harley: Polly would bash me cause he ain't me, Donny would cause she's jealous of my costume-

Dawn: _Gasps._ What do you mean? Your costume is- _Stops shortly seeing Harley bring his cacturne out_. Um, I mean, sorry.

Harley: You better be. Ashy-boy because-

Ash: Don't call me that!

Gary: Why not Ashy boy?

Ash: Because-

Misty: _Comes back in._ Because Ash told you to! Now shut up because… I want to know what Harley says for me!

Gary: Yeah, right.

Harley: Ashy boy will because he's jealous of my Pokemon-

Ash: What! My Pokemon are way better than yours.

Me: _Sighs_. We know that, Ash.

Ash: You do?

Harley: No, we don't, and Gorilla would bash me because I got a bigger fan club than his.

Leaf: Is Gary supposed to be Gorilla? That's mean! But funny…

Harley: Yes, Leafy.

Gary:…

Harley: _Continues._ Leafy would bash me because her boyfriend Gary would.

Leaf: What?! I wouldn't! And-slightly blushes- he's not my boyfriend!

Harley: Really? _Pouts and turns to me_. I thought Leafy and Gorilla were together!

Me: Not yet, but they will be! MWUUHAHAHAHA! Wow, I'm going to lose my voice by this rate…

Gary: _Still speechless from last time and now is even more._

Leaf: Gary?

Gary:_ Breaks out of daze_. Yeah?

Me: I just remembered the name of your guys pairing! Oldrivalshipping!

Leaf and Gary: Oldrivalshipping?!

Harley: AHEM! I don't think I'm done yet! Missy because she gots the hammer to start with, Pinchy because Ash's his trainer…and Brocky-Road cause…Ooooh, you're a hard one Brocky-Road!

Brock: _Whispers hoarsely_. My name is Brock.

Harley: I knows that, so, um…because he doesn't have my purple pretty hair! Yeppers! And Summy cause she can do anything she wants since it's her talk show.

Me: Nods head. That's right. Sooo…NEXT!

sniff= If you could get Gary in there, tell him I wuvs him and yes, I am in fact a fangirl. No, I won't hurt him. If he's not there, don't show this part. Oh, and if he is, his dare is to sing a duet with MWA. Any song. Thanks for showing my previous dares!

Me: He's here! Gary, Furyfur says she loves you!

Gary: …Okay…who's Furyfur?

Me: GASP! You don't know who she is?

Dawn: Wait a second, Furyfur? Oh yeah, she was up here before!

**Paul: I would dare torture, but you get romance. Don't let Dawn hear his dare! Speak of meeting Dawn as a golden opportunity.  
Dawn: Make Paul blush at least once. This will be hard, as he has no emotion.  
Ash: Relive 'Ashley.' That means dress up like her.  
May: Show everybody all the roses that you kept out of the ones Drew gave to you.  
Drew: What do you think deep, down inside your heart if we start a conversation about May?  
Harley: Say something or do something that actually makes sense.  
Misty: Take care of a Pachirisu without killing yourself or your pokemon in the process.  
Brock: Sing your song about Jenny and Joy to only one of them.  
Summer: Thanks for the brownie! You rock! Who's your favorite character out of everybody here?**

**Byes! ~Furyfur**

Leaf: So Furyfur's a fan girl of Gary's?

Me: Yeah. _Watches her expression._

Leaf: Um, all right!

Me: _Falls anime style. _

Gary: Looks at review. I have to SING with _her_?

Furyfur: _Slides in through roof._ Yup.

Pikachu: _Blinks. _Where'd she come from?

May: I think through that hole I made up there when I was stuck on the roof.

Pikachu: Still blinking. COOL!

Me: Welcome Furyfur! Everybody say hi to our guest!

Everybody except Paul: Hi.

Furyfur: Sup.** (I read the first few chapters of your talk show and its hilarious)**

Me: A duet, hmm? Here let me find a song. AND IF ANYONE TOUCHES MY CD PLAYER THEY ARE TOAST! THAT MEANS ASH, DREW, AND PAUL! Rushes out to find duet song.

Ash: _Whispers._ You think she figured us out?

Drew: Sarcastically. No, Ash, she was just probably practicing her screaming skills.

Me: _Comes back and hears Drew._ Why would I do that?

Drew: Shakes head. Never mind.

Me: Um, OK…Furyfur, you and Gary are singing Summer Nights. Hands everyone lyrics.

Brock: Hey, why do all of us-

Me: Shhhh!

_Gary: Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_Furyfur: Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_Gary: I met a girl crazy for me_

_Furyfur: Met a boy cute as can be_

_Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone in studio: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_May: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Drew: Did you get very far?_

_Misty: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Ash: Like does he have a car?_

_Everyone in studio: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

_Gary: She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_Furyfur: He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_Gary: I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_Furyfur: He showed off, splashing around_

_Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone in studio: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_All girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Dawn: Was it love at first sight?_

_All boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Paul: Goes emotionless and doesn't sing until I bring out chain saw. Did she put up a fight?_

_Everyone in studio: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh_

_Gary: Took her bowling in the arcade_

_Furyfur: We went strolling, drank lemonade_

_Gary: We made out under the dock_

_Furyfur: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock_

_Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everyone in studio: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_All boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Harley: But you don't gotta brag_

_All girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Pikachu: Cos he sounds like a drag_

_Everyone in studio: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH_

_Furyfur: He got friendly, holding my hand_

_Gary: While she got friendly down in the sand_

_Furyfur: He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

_Gary: Well she was good you know what I mean_

_Everyone in studio: Woah!_

_Both: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_Everybody: woo, woo, woo_

_All girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Leaf: How much dough did he spend?_

_All boys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Brock: Could she get me a friend?_

_Furyfur: It turned colder - that's where it ends_

_Gary: So I told her we'd still be friends_

_Furyfur: Then we made our true love vow_

_Gary: Wonder what she's doing now_

_Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...._

_Everyone: Tell me more, tell me more!_

Me: HA! That was SO fun! Wasn't it?

Everybody else glaring at me.

Me: What?

Misty: You didn't tell us we had to sing!

Me: Your point? It was the first duet song that popped up on Google that wasn't lame!

Drew: And this one wasn't?

Gary: Clutching sore throat.

Leaf: You okay?

Gary: Oh yeah, I'm just great, why'd I have to sing so much?

Me: Don't blame it on me, I just pick the songs! Now, c'mon Paul, to the secret room, and sorry everybody, no cameras allowed.

Everybody except Paul and me: WHAT? WHY?

Misty: There were cameras in there?

Ash: Yep!

Misty: _Oh._

Me: Because the reviewer says so! At least, Dawn can't hear it.

Everyone else: Aww man.

Dawn: Why can't I hear it?

Me: No reason really, now COME ON PAUL! Tries to drag Paul out of studio.

Paul: Doesn't budge an inch.

Me: What are you? STONE? COME ON! Pushes Paul with all force.

Paul: _Still hasn't moved with bored expression on his face._ That's all you got?

Me: WHY YOU-

Misty: Here, let me try. _Pounds on Paul with hammer._

Paul: Bump on head but isn't still moving.

Misty: _Blinks_. Wha? How is that possible?

Ash: Paul, how do you do that?! I could avoid Mist's hammers all the time!

Me: Mist?

Ash: Uh-huh.

Me: Interesting, really-

Misty: You really think this is the time?

Drew: Rolls eyes. She always thinks it is.

Me: Here, I'll make the prune head run for his life.

Harley: Oooh, how?

Me: Easy! Hey Paul, I'm turning towards penguinshipping!

Dawn: Penguin-what?

Paul: Fists are clenched. I HATE YOU FURYFUR!

May: At least you got something out of him.

Me: YOU SON OF A GUN, MOVE! Throws charizard on him.

Paul: Runs to secret room.

Me: AHA! Goes after him.

Dawn: I still don't see why I can't hear it…

In Secret Room

**Me: I got you to move, I got you to move, I got you to-**

**Paul: Shut up.**

**Me: Fine. Speak of meeting Dawn as a golden opportunity.**

**Paul: She is a pesky, preppy, dumb, optimistic-**

**Me: IT SAYS AS A GOLDEN OPPUTUNITY!**

**Paul: Despite the fact she makes you feel better and is beautiful. **

**Me: And so?**

**Paul: **_**Grunts.**_** And so I am really-flinches-glad that I met her. Who wouldn't want to? Are you happy now?**

**Me: Yep! ****I got it on tape! **_**Giggles.**_

**Paul: What ever. Leaves.**

**Me: Hey, wait for me! Leaves also.**

Me: We're back!

Pikachu: What happened?

Me: _Evil smile_. Quite a lot actually, but let's go on to our next dare!

Dawn: This will be hard! How am I going to make him do that?

Leaf: Hug him?

Dawn: Hey Paul!

Paul: What?

Dawn: _Hugs him._

Paul: _Bored to death expression._ Yeah?

Dawn: Grr, what is it going to take to make you blush?

Ash: The world's going to end, the world's going to end!

Paul: Pathetic.

Ash: Icy creamy ice cream, good to eat! Paul wants some ice cream, good to eat!

Paul: No I don't.

Ash: Well I do! I'm going to eat ice cream! _Skips off._

Misty: YOU JUST ATE 20 BOXES OF POPTARTS ASH! _Runs after him._

May: _Thinking. _WAIT I KNOW! _Whispers to Dawn._

Dawn: _Eyes wide._ But that's mean!

May: _More whispering._

Me: _Trying to listen in._ I HATE SECRETS!

Harley: Me too honey!

Me: _Still trying to hear._

Dawn: Hello, world! I have something to announce, I'm in love with Kenny!

**…………………Earth stops revolving.**

ME: WHAT???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Ash: I thought you loved me! In the Barney song it said you did!

Harley: But Donny! _Cries._

Misty Pikachu Brock Drew: Eyes and mouth wide open.

Leaf: Um, I'm a newcomer so is that supposed to be bad?

Gary: Judging from their expressions, yeah. And Summer looks like she's going to murder someone. _Points to me throwing, and thrashing, and screaming at Dawn._

Paul: _Red from anger and embarrassment. _

Kenny: Really? You love me too?

May: _Staring around at everyone._ YOU GUYS ACTUALLY BELIEVED THAT? _Rolls around laughing._

Me: _Stops destroying universe. _What?????? Was this some joke?

May: Uh-huh. _Goes on giggling and jumping around._

Dawn: I only did it to make Paul blush and he is! My dare is done.

Kenny: _Runs out of studio crying._

Dawn: Oh no, I told you that this was mean May! And how did Kenny even get here?

_No response, then……._

Me: I THOUGHT YOU WERE SERIOUS!!! _Jumps around in happiness._

Harley: Yay, jelly pies!

Ash: Woo!

Paul: …Hn.

Gary: …Apparently we're supposed to be celebrating now. _Glances to Leaf, but she's jumping on couch._

Gary: Great, I'm talking to myself again…

Drew: Again?

Me: _Still jumping around in happiness. _Ash, you have to relive ASH-E-LEEE!!!!

Ash: O-KAYYYY! Who's ASH-E-LEE?

Me: _Stops jumping and slaps hand on forehead._ She's YOU!

Ash: _Blinks._ Oh, um, then…

Me: Misty will help you.

Misty: Why me?

Me: Because this is pokeshipping and you were with him when he was Ashley.

Misty: Ugh, fine. _Drags Ash out of studio into dressing room._

Me: While they're doing that, I'd just like to say if Dawn EVER pulls something like that again, I will seriously-

Dawn: _Slips hand over my mouth._ It's not polite to cuss.

Me: _Glare_. Get your hand of my mouth.

Dawn: _Scared._ Okay!

May: Do I have to show the roses? They're private.

Drew: So you do keep my roses?

May: Um, maybe…

Leaf: Oooh, can we see?

May: _Brings out roses in vase from behind back._

Me: _Blinks_. Did she have those roses behind her back the whole time?

Dawn: That's sweet!

Paul: _Gagging noises._

Me: Hey! At least he's hinting towards something with her!

Paul: What, you want me to start giving people roses, too?

Brock: _Cracking up._ That'd be funny!

Pikachu: _Staring. _I really don't understand humans these days, us pokemon seem so much saner.

Me: Oh crap, this is **31 FREAKIN PAGES!**

Gary: Ha ha, sucks for you!

Me: Noo…. SUCKS FOR YOU! EVERYBODYS GETTING MORE TORURE NEXT CHAPTER!

Drew: Gary, you just HAD to open your mouth, didn't you? _Bangs head onto table._

Me: Look, I'm in a hurry Drew, just tell us how'd you feel if you started a conversation with May DEEP DOWN!

Drew: I um-_Pauses from banging head on table._

Me: NO TIME FOR I UMS!

Drew: Fine, um…

Me: _Exploding._

Drew: That I'm talking to the girl of my dreams, okay?

Me: …that's…kind of corny! _Starts to laugh._

Drew: _Shrugs and goes back to banging._

May: I think it's actually sweet of him!

Me: _Thinks for minutes._ YEAH IT IS! Take that advanceshippers! HIYA!

Everybody else: _Sweatdrop._

Ash (Ashley): Hi everyone!

Dawn: Oh, hello! Who are you?

Ash (Ashley): An alien here to take over the world!

Misty: Yeah, right, if you're an alien, I'm a bug type pokemon. _Shivers._

Ash (Ashley): Hey madam, don't make fun of Teletubbies, they're cool!

Misty: I'M NOT MAKING FUN OF TELETUBBIES DIMWIT!

Harley: So you like them too huns?

Misty: _Hides face with hands._

Me: Um, ya, I don't know when Misty is going to stop doing that, so Harley do something that ACTUALLY makes sense!

Paul: _Sarcastically_. Ooh, hard.

Harley: Yes, it is Polly. WHO WANTS TO DANCE THE MACRENA WITH ME?

Me: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Harley: Ooh, sorry Summy, um, drewsy gives mayseys rosies?

Me: Minus the seys and you got a deal!

Harley: Drew gives May roses.

Me: _In shock._

Misty Dawn May Pikachu Brock: _Eyes wide, mouth open._

Ash (Ashley): I like to eat roses. But I use my manners of course.

Paul: _Same bored expression._

Gary: Still the newbie thing, I guess.

Leaf: Yup. But when is it going to be our turn?

Gary: DO NOT SAY THAT!

Me: It will be next talk show. It's Misty's turn. Take care of pachirisu.

Misty: Okay. Here you go, you want some pokeblock?

Pachirisu: _Chews on pokeblock and spits out on Misty's face. _

Misty: WHY YOU LITTLE! Tries to strangle pachirisu.

Me: You can't kill it Misty! And people call ME violent! _Snorts._

_Flashback_

_I was destroying the world because Dawn just had announced she was in love with Kenny. First came the world, and then I was going to have Kenny's head. And I wasn't joking._

Me: Well, maybe just an itsy-bitsy!

Everybody else: _Back away as far as possible._

Misty: Crud, I can't hurt it? NOT FAIR!

Gary: Ha ha, sucks for-

Drew: DON'T SAY IT! _Rubs head._

Me: Brock can sing?

Brock: Yes. Here's my song, and it is dedicated to Jenny and Joy, the greatest people in the world.

Me: Coughs.

Brock: -and Summer is also one of the greatest people in the world.

Me: _Smile._

Brock:

_A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
Stay by her side so faithfully  
I would if I could but it's just no good  
Cause there's two perfect girls for me_

_Jenny, oh Jenny, Joy, oh Joy  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
But there's two perfect girls for me_

_Officer Jenny, oh can't you see  
You can lock me up and throw away the key  
Oh Jenny, if lovin' you's a crime  
Then sentence me now and I'll do the time_

_My uniformed beauty is simply the best  
She's got my heart under house arrest  
But before that cop makes me her boy  
I'm head over heels  
He's head over heels  
I'm head over heels for a nurse named Joy_

_Nurse Joy, won't you please  
Cure me of this bad disease  
Oh Joy, the diagnosis is bleak  
When I see your face, my knees get weak_

_Well I'm burnin' up, I've got the fever  
She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave her  
Her bedside manner has healed so many  
So why am I in love?  
Why's he so in love?  
Why am I in love with Officer Jenny?_

_Aw Jenny!  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
But there's two perfect girls for me_

_Oh, I've tried  
Tried...  
And I've tried  
Tried...  
And I've searched way deep inside  
Deep inside...  
From these two I won't choose, I can't stand the bad news  
'Bout the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose_

_This can't go on, enough is enough  
I've gotta pick one, no matter how tough  
It's time for eeny meeny miney mo  
But wait a second!  
Wait a second!  
Wait a second!  
C'mon and wait a second  
What's her name? I've just gotta know  
I've just gotta know!_

_Jenny, oh Jenny, Joy, oh Joy  
Jenny, Joy, Jenny, Joy, Jenny, Joy, Jenny, Joy  
A one-woman man's what I wanna be  
But there's one...  
No, two...  
No, three, four, five, six, seven, so many  
Perfect girls for me!_

Gary: Was that supposed to be good?

Paul: Pathetic.

May: Weird, but sweet!

Dawn: Very…nice! _Claps._

Harley: Go Brocky-Road!

Drew: Womanizer.

Me: My favorite character? I don't know…

Misty: UGH! Pachirisu got BACK HERE!

Pikachu: That pachirisu is pretty. Sorry, have a thing for pachirisus…

Dawn: PLAYER!

Me: EXCUSE ME! My dare is going on and I say my favorite character is

DUN DUN DUN

Ash (Ashley): Ma'm, I think I hear chickens.

Drew: Yeah, you think…

Me: At the moment, Pikachu, Dawn, May, Gary, Leaf, or Drew!

Paul: Just pick one.

Me: _Ignores him_. Did anyone notice I didn't put Paul?

Harley: I did!

Me: Good for you Harley! You get a dog biscuit, go fetch! _Throws dog biscuit where Harley eats it._

May: _Blinking. _Did Harley just eat a dog biscuit?

Me: _Shaking head. _Sadly so.

Leaf: This was fun for my first talk show!

**Whew, done! Sorry for my poor-attempted humor, this is all my cousin's Chrissy's fault. _*__Glares at Chrissy*_ For not being specific whether this was funny or not. Oh, and she's the one that gave me the idea for the Big, red Leaf and Gary have joined, and… Review!**


End file.
